The Charm
by Troth
Summary: After following the instructions of a charm that promises eternal happiness, they are sucked into a world that only promises destruction and despair. Warning! Some scenes get pretty violent!
1. Chapter 1: A Cause for Suicide

**_Ah, hello. Let's just start off a say this is a crossover of Bakugan and Corpse Party. I just decided not to have to as a crossover because it would probably get less views. Now I must warn you! If you're not into dark stuff or horror, I suggest you get out of here right now. Warnings for this chapter: attempted suicide, character death, and the f-bomb was dropped._**

**_Characters in this story: Dan, Runo, Shun, Julie, Marucho, Alice,  
Klaus, Keith, Mira, Gus, Ace, Baron, Mylene, Shadow, Volt, Lync, Hydron, Fabia, and Ren._**

* * *

They were both so tired of running for so long without stopping. Their hands were holding each other tightly, fearing they would lose one another if they let go. Which, in this place, was a definite possibility.

No matter where they went, the appearance seemed the same, with occasionally corpses leaning against the walls. And that horrible smell wouldn't go away.

"Keith!" shouted the girl, with tears in her eyes. The boy, who happened to be her brother, stopped, panting heavily. "Keith, I-! I can't take this anymore!" With her free hand, she wiped away the tears that fell down her face. "I can't take this awful place anymore!"

This place wasn't anywhere near their home. In fact, it wasn't even in this Earth. It was in another twisted dimension that only promised despair and death. How they got here was ironic. One of their friends, Runo, had found a charm online that promised for them to be together forever. Since Dan was going to move, they all decided to do it.

The charm was simple. All they needed was a girl paper doll. They griped a piece of it and said a chant. At the end of the chant, they tore it apart. Apparently they would have been blessed. But after tearing the doll apart they were sent into this hell hole. They were separated, and Keith and Mira ended up together. There were many close calls, but they ended up surviving it all. But they just couldn't find a way out.

"Mira, listen to me," Keith grabbed the sides of her head and lightly shook her, "We're going to be fine, you hear me? We're going to get out of here with all our friends, ok Mira?" Mira nodded her head, still sobbing. Keith just continued to hold her, hopping it would bring his little sister some comfort. Suddenly Mira opened her eyes and pulled away from Keith. "Mira?"

"D-Did you hear that?" She stayed silent, trying to see if she would hear the noise again.

"Mira, I don't hear anything-"

A scream echoed in the hall. Mira held on to her brother, shaking. It was quiet for a moment, and then the scream came back. Keith's eyes widened, and he pushed Mira away, grabbing her hand.

"Gus!" Keith cried out. They followed the scream to the boys bathroom.

Keith ran inside and saw Gus in the first stall. And he happened to be hanging from a rope, struggling. Quickly, he grabbed Gus's lower body and pushed him upward, allowing him to breath. Gus wheezed and gasped for air, his hands on the rope tied around his neck.

"Mira, quick untie the rope!" Keith ordered. As Mira approached, Gus suddenly began to thrash around.

"No, stop!" Gus shouted. "Get away from me!"

"Gus, stop!" Keith struggled to hold on to Gus, but his thrashing was making it difficult. Mira ran towards him, reach for the noose. Gus managed to free one of his legs, and he kicked Mira away.

"Let me die! I deserve it!" Gus began to sob, thrashing even more violently. "It's my fault, it's my fault!"

"I SAID TO FUCKING STOP IT!" Keith shouted. Mira then cut the rope with a knife that she had found earlier. Keith caught Gus, and he nearly fell backwards. He continued to cough and wheeze. "What the hell, Gus?"

Gus looked up at Keith, his eyes filled with fury. And he struck Keith in the face. Mira let out a shout, and she caught her brother. Keith stared at Gus in shock. Shocked that his loyal friend had hit him. Gus...would never lay a hand on him. Mira whimpered as Gus buried his face in his hands and fell to his knees.

"Wh-Why did you stop me?" Gus whimpered. "It's my fault she's dead, it's all my fault." Keith slowly approached him, despite Mira's silent protests.

"Who's dead Gus?" Keith asked softly.

"It's all my fault, all my fault." He croaked. Keith lightly shook his shoulder.

"Gus, it wasn't your fault. It's this place's fault. Who's dead?" Gus slowly lifted his face off of his hands, his eyes still red.

"Mylene's dead. I shouldn't have left her all alone."

* * *

_When Gus came to, he realized he was in a classroom. The desks and chairs were scattered everyone, and it was eerily quiet. It didn't seem like anyone was here. He looked out the window and saw it was pitch black. Gus tried to open to windows. No luck. He heard someone whispering and the classroom's exit slowly opened. _

_"Hello?" Gus called out as he left the classroom. Silence. _

_The hall seemed to be very old, with cracked walls and some parts of the wooden floor missing. The stench finally reached Gus's noise, and he gagged. What was that smell?_

_He walked down the hall, wondering where on Earth he could be. Last thing he remembered was tearing a paper doll to shreds. Up_ _ahead, someone moaning could be heard. Gus stopped right in his tracks. _

_"Who's there?" He demanded. A sigh of relief was heard, and then the voice of a friend. _

_"Gus? Oh thank god!" Gus approached the voice and saw Mylene on the floor, holding on to her ankle. "I sprained my ankle on one_ _of the missing floor pieces. I was so worried I was alone here." Gus helped her up and supported her. They needed somewhere to rest. To his luck, Gus saw a sign to the infirmary room. _

_"Lets rest here." Gus lead her inside and saw that the room was pleasant looking. There was even a bed. He gently helped Mylene on to the bed, looking around to see if this room was safe. _

_"Thanks," mumbled Mylene. She looked at her ankle and winced when she touched it. Gus grabbed a loose wooden floor piece, ripped his sleeve, and tied it around Mylene's sprained ankle. _

_"Sorry," Gus scratched the back of his head, "this is the best I can do." Mylene smiled softly at him. A rare thing for her to do. _

_"It'll do." _

_"Dan!" The sound_ _of Runo's voice shocked them. "Dan, please! Where are you?" Gus turned to Mylene. _

_"I'll be right back." Before Gus could leave, Mylene grabbed his arm. _

_"W-Wait! Don't leave me alone!" Mylene begged. _

_"I won't be gone for long, I promise."_

_Gus reassured her. He went out and followed the sound of Runo's voice. "Runo! Where are you?" Runo continued to desperately call out for Dan. Her voice was getting closer, but she was no where to be seen. _

_Eventually Gus gave up, not wanting to leave Mylene alone for a long time. He jogged back, suddenly noticing the corpse that he ran past. What the hell...?_

_"Mylene, I couldn't find Runo-" The bed was empty. Gus looked around the room but saw no sign of her. He went outside the room. "Mylene?" _

_He felt chills go up his spine, and he felt a sudden urge to go to the left hall. Gus slowly went down the hall, looking for signs of Mylene. No way she would just ditch him right? He saw a figure up ahead, and he sighed in relief. _

_"Mylene, don't run off like that!" He approached the sitting figure and shook her. Her face was looking the other direction. "Mylene?" He slowly moved her face towards him and fell backwards. Gus put a hand over his mouth to keep himself from screaming. Half of her face was...gone. Tears ran down his face, and he looked away. He had only left her alone for a couple of_ _minutes. Mylene begged him not to go! _

_"This is my fault." Those words echoed in his head, though it didn't seem to be his. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you." He_ _slowly stood up, smiling strangely. "I'll make it up to you."_

* * *

Keith and Mira were holding Gus, slowly calming him down. They kept whispering it wasn't his fault, it wasn't his fault, it wasn't his fault. Gus covered his ears. He didn't want to hear it. He kept his eyes ahead, looking at the hall. A girl with a red dress was looking back at him. He blinked, and she was gone. Gus suddenly realized what he had done.

"Keith, I'm so sorry!" He turned to Keith, feeling ashamed of his behavior. "I-I don't know what came over me, I-I just didn't feel like myself." In fact he didn't. It was as if something had been controlling him. No. He had to be crazy.

"It's fine, Gus." They all slowly stood up. "I'm just glad you're back to normal. You, uh...scared me pretty bad with the thrashing and..." No one said anything. The ground shook lightly. "Lets just find everyone else and get...get the hell out of here."


	2. Chapter 2: The Pale Man

**_I can't believe I managed to finish this chapter so soon :o. It's like some sort of record. Well, the only warning I have for this chapter is probably _****_that one of_** **_the characters almost drowns_**.

* * *

Runo rubbed her elbow unsurely, wondering what to do. A while ago, she had woken up in a classroom with no one else inside. She tried looking for Dan, but her search was fruitless. A while ago, Runo had heard someone who sounded like Gus scream, but she couldn't find the source. Even though at one point it sounded like she was right next to him. That was in the boy's bathroom.

"Oh, Dan, where are you?" Runo sniffled. "I'm so scared."

Her head perked up. Something was...buzzing around her ear. She looked to her right and listened closely. It sounded like someone was whispering.

"'Ere...'ome...'ere," Runo's eyes widened as she swore she saw something move in the darkness. "'Ver...'ere. 'Ome...'ere."

"Wh-Who's there?" Runo called out. She could barely make out the words. 'Ome had to be...come. 'Ere was...here! Was the voice telling her to follow it? She looked around, wondering if this was a good idea. But she didn't know what else to do. Runo followed the voice, looking behind her to see if anyone was there. The voice lead her to classroom 1-B. She looked inside. It was completely dark inside. Runo whimpered and shook her head. No way was she going in there.

"Runo?" She gasped and ran inside. It was Dan's voice. The door behind her suddenly shut closed. Runo tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Runo, please help me."

The room was baldy lit, but she managed to see Dan. As quickly as she could, Runo went to Dan's side.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking him over.

"My leg is stuck. I can't get it out."

She looked at Dan's leg and winced. Dan's leg was buried up to his knee in the floor. Some of the wooden pieces were digging into Dan's leg. She gently pulled Dan's leg, and he held back a scream.

"Dan, this is going to hurt a lot." She said softly, tears threatening to fall out of her eyes. Dan's face began to pale.

"Fine," Dan shut his eyes. "Just do it fast." Runo hands began to shake as she grabbed Dan's leg.

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed as she pulled out Dan's leg with all her might. Dan let out a painful sounding shriek. She examined his leg. It didn't seem he would be able to walk on it.

"Wow, you're pretty lucky!" Runo screamed and grabbed Dan. Before them a glowing ball of light. It swirled and turned into a human figure. "Some guy smashed my head so hard my brain probably fell out!" He laughed menacingly.

"Who are you?" demanded Dan.

"I'm a revenant, which is what you two are going to be soon."

"Where are we?" The revenant spun around, casually floating in the air.

"I am happy to welcome you to Heavenly Host Elementary School. Unfortunately you and your friends won't be leaving here any time soon. At all, in fact." Runo caught that he said friends. That meant everyone was here.

"Where are our friends?" She asked. The revenant stopped spinning and frowned at her.

"They are here, but they're in different dimensions. Even if you are in the same place, you won't be able to see each other." He looked to the floor as if he was remembering something painful. He suddenly looked up and then around. "You better get out of here. Something vicious is coming. I hope you find a way to be with your friends again." The reverent swirled around and disappeared completely. The door swung open, beckoning for them to leave.

"Come on, Dan." She helped Dan up. He couldn't stand on his left leg so he leaned heavily on Runo. They left the room and wondered where to go.

"That ghost said something was coming," he muttered. "We need to hide." Runo nodded.

* * *

"Disgusting." They were all outside in front of a pool. The pool was filled with dark green murky water. When they found an exit, they thought they would have found a way home. Guess they were wrong.

"I don't think we'll ever get to leave, Keith." Mira said, softly. Keith gave her a disappointing look.

"Don't say that. We're going to find a way out." Those words fell on deaf ears. He shook his head. "We'll find a way out." Mira said nothing, and she just stared at the murky pool. The sound of clattering could be heard and they looked back at the school. Someone voice could dimly be heard.

"Mira, stay out here," Keith said, not looking away from the school. "Gus and I will go check it."

"But-"

"It's safer out here. Please," begged Keith. Mira, defeated, slowly nodded her head. He looked at Gus who also nodded his, and they went back in. They hid behind a row of lockers when the noise was closer. It sounded like someone was drawing something metal and heavy. Soon, a pale big man was slowly walking through the hall. He was dragging a sledgehammer and a body with each hand. Keith noticed that Gus was tensing up.

"Gus?"

"I've seen him before. When I was going to the bathroom to hang myself, I walked passed him." Keith could see the bruises on Gus's neck from the rope, and he didn't even like that Gus was even mentioning the accident. "He was even holding that hammer but he...completely ignored me."

The man finally went out of their sights, and they let out a sigh of relief.

"Who's body was he carrying?" muttered Gus. "What if it was one of our friends?" Keith grabbed Gus's arm so tightly it began to hurt him.

"Don't you dare say that." Keith snarled. Gus stared at him, slightly scared.

"You're hurting my arm." That's all it took for Keith to snap out if it. He quickly released his grip on Gus's arm.

"Sorry." He muttered. "Lets get back to Mira."

"Right." They walked back in silence. Keith wondered why he had snapped at Gus. He almost committed suicide, and the last thing he wanted to do was send Gus over the edge again. He shuddered at the thought of Gus just hanging there, rocking back and forth...He shook the thought out if his head.

"Keith, I don't see Mira." Keith eyes widened when he realized he also didn't see her.

"Mira?" Keith was about to lose it. "Mira!" Gus saw something floating in the pool. He jumped in the pool. "Gus! Get out of there!"

The water was to murky to see underwater. He felt something, and he pulled it out. It was a corpse.

"Shit!" He threw it back in the water and continued to look for Mira. This pool want safe. He had to get out of it now. Gus left an arm and he pulled it up. It had flesh and so he pulled the entire body out. "Mira!" He swam to the edge of the pool and threw her over. Keith ran to her side and checked if she was breathing. Something was tugging Gus's leg underwater. He scrambled out of there as fast as he could.

"Mira's not breathing!" Keith said frantically. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his little sister. Gus pushed against her chest over and over and then put his mouth over hers and transferred air. He repeated the process until she woke up, coughing up the dirty water. "Mira! Why did you do that?" Keith shook her, confusing Mira. "Why would you do that? Were you trying to kill yourself as well?" He practically shouted.

"Keith, calm down!" Gus grabbed his arms and shook him. "This wasn't her fault, right?" Keith sighed and nodded.

"Mira what happened?" Mira looked around, holding her head.

"I...I don't remember."

* * *

**_Hm. Wonder who's that body._**

**_I feel like I should list all the dead characters since there are so many characters_**

**_Dead Characters So Far: Mylene_**


	3. Chapter 3: Three Little Kids

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. Every time I see your guys' thoughts I get so happy and my confidence in this story grows. Thanks so much again :D!**

**Fun fact: I write these chapters at like 3 in the morning, and sometimes I get scared while writing haha xD (well the last two chapters)**

* * *

_Ace and Baron_

"Look, a water fountain!" The two boys slowly went from running to walking towards the water fountain. It was filthy looking, but they hadn't had a drop of water or good since waking up in this world. Baron quickly pushed the button to release the water and waited. His eyebrows furrowed when nothing came out. He turned to Ace, who just shook his head.

"This place is bull," he scowled, crossing his arms. "Isn't there a source for food and water? This is a god damn school!" His voiced echoed in the disturbingly silent hall. Ace half hopped that someone (his friends, he would prefer) would hear him.

Nothing.

Ace kicked the wall to his left and went ahead, with Baron running after him. This place wasn't right. The two boys seemed to be the only ones at the school, and most of the doors and windows wouldn't budge. Occasionally they would open by themselves, but Ace knew not to be tempted by it. He had seen enough scary movies to know not to go to seemingly creepy places. Ace blushed at the silly reason, but, ah, only he knew that.

"Ace, do you think the others are here?" Baron asked after a long moment of silence. That was the question that was haunting the both of them. If their friends weren't at this school, where could they be?

"Idiot, of course they're here! We else could they be?" Ace scoffed. Baron, despite the insult, looked a relieved. Ace acting like his normal self was surprisingly soothing.

Ace looked away, not wanting to let Baron see his worried expression. At least one of them had to be calm. He didn't want to admit it, but he was slightly frightened. Why were they here? How did they get here? And, most importantly, was Mira ok. Of course Ace was worried about his other friends, but he slightly worried about Mira more. It's not that he liked her or anything! It's just...it's just...

"Ace! Did you hear that?" Baron whispered, shaking. Ace stopped and looked over at Baron, who was looking behind them. It was hard to see if there was anything there, it being nearly pitch black. However, he swore he heard the sound of metal being dragged. Baron hugged Ace's chest, ignoring Ace's protest, and shut his eyes. He wasn't here, he was home with his family.

"We should hide." Ace decided. "Come on!" There weren't any rooms nearby, so they had to keep on moving forward. Before Ace could even begin walking, he notice three little kids up ahead. He gagged at the sight of them.

The oldest looking one with pigtails, stared at him sadly, holding her hands together. She was messing her left eye, and dry blood covered half of her face. The male boy had a deep gash on his stomach, and blood continued to seep out of it. And the youngest one (she seemed to be the youngest one) was missing off of her upper head. Ace could see her tongue and the saliva inside the bottom half of the mouth.

"Ace, what's wrong?" Baron asked, trying to push him forward. Ace wouldn't budge.

"Y-You don't see them?" Ace asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Ace, there's nothing there! Let's go!" pleaded Baron. Ace gulped, but decided that between three little kids and who knows what behind them, the three little kids seemed safer. That was until the girl with the missing eye pulled out a pair of scissors. The boy next to her smiled wickedly, and the trio no longer looked like three innocent kids. She snipped the scissors at him, as if she was teasing him.

"We can't!"

"So we're stuck?" Baron shouted at him. The dragging sound was now louder, and they both slowly turned around. A pale man stood in the darkness. He was huge in size. His entire eye sockets were black, and in his hand he held a sledgehammer. "Ace!" And suddenly the trio didn't seem so bad. They ran ahead, but Ace noticed that the kids were now nowhere to be seen. Had he imagined it?

"Where are we supposed to-"

"UGH!" Ace turned around just see Baron fall to the floor and the sledgehammer sliding to his feet. The pale man hadn't moved from his spot but the way his arm seemed to be reaching out for him, it was evident that he had thrown the sledgehammer.

"Baron!" Ace shouted, going to his side. He tried to touch Baron's head head, but he kept hesitating. "Baron, please get up! Please!" Ace begged. He glanced up and saw that the man was walking towards them. "G-Get back!" Ace grabbed the sledgehammer and held it up.

Effortlessly, the man snatched the sledgehammer away from Ace and held it up.

"Please!" Ace held his hands up, preparing for the impact. But when it never came, he opened his eyes. The man was walking away from him, dragging Baron with him. "Hey! Stop!"

Ace couldn't move as he watch his friend be helplessly dragged away.

* * *

_Runo and Dan_

They watched the hall from the window, holding each other tightly. Dan and Runo hid in the infirmary room as they waited for...whatever the revenant warned them about.

"How's your leg?" whispered Runo, trying to make conversation. Dan winced as he adjusted his leg to make it more comfortable.

"It still hurts," mumbled Dan. Usually he was cheerful and social, but after everything that had happened, it was no surprise Dan was out of it.

Runo smiled sadly at Dan and looked back at the hall. There was nothing she could say that would make Dan feel a bit better at the moment.

Suddenly, she heard someone moaning and dragging. Slowly she went up to the window and slowly pressed her face against it. Runo's eyes widened and gasped.

"Oh my god," she whispered. "D-Dan, it's Baron..." At the mention of his friend's name, and he limped over to the window.

Outside the window a pale man dragged a moaning Baron and a sledgehammer. Dan's hand soon turned into a fist.

"Damn it! We have to help him!" Dan tried to go to the door, but he fell down, clenching his wounded leg. Runo glanced nervously at the man, but he didn't seem to have heard Dan fall. She was shaking. Runo wanted to help Baron, but what could she do? "Runo, help him!" Tears began to stream down her face.

"How, Dan?" She croaked, covering her face. "I'm weak, there's no way I'll win against him. I'm useless!"

The man was soon out of sight, along with Baron. "I'm useless..."

* * *

_Ace_

"Baron! Baron!" screamed Ace, running towards the direction the man went. It had taken a while before Ace finally came to his senses. But by the time he did, it seemed as if they were long gone. "Baron, I'm..." He fell to his knees, no longer able to hold his tears. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Baron." The door next to him slowly creaked opened.

"It's ok, Ace," said the older girl with the missing eye. "I just realized, we never got a chance to introduce ourselves. I'm Yuki." She still held the scissors in her hands.

"I'm Ryou." The boy's wicked smile never left the his face.

"Oo...oo." said the one with the missing upper part of her head. Yuki snipped her scissors again.

"She says her name is Tokiko. It's a shame what happened to your friend, Ace. But don't worry, we'll be your new friends. Come with us." She held out her hand to Ace, smiling innocently. "It's ok."

He didn't know what came over him. Ace felt dizzy and soon his eyes became glazed over. He took her hand and followed her inside the room.

The door slammed shut

* * *

**Just to clarify, that body that man with the sledgehammer was dragging in the last chapter was Baron's. **

**Ugh, I can read the corpse party manga, but I cannot not watch the anime, nope, nah uh! Pictures are creepy but hearing everything going on O.O...my weak mind could not take it. Just thought I should let you guys know, :D**

**Characters Dead So Far: Mylene**

**Just try and guess who's going to be joining that list. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Darkening

_**Sorry it took a while to finally post the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter (or at least be frightened by it). **_

**Chapter warnings:** **Skin ripping and detailed character death scene**

* * *

_Shun and Alice_

Alice slept comfortably on Shun's back, who was currently doing his best not to wake her up as he walked slowly. Shun was beginning to worry. When Shun had woken up, Alice was still unconscious and has remained that way. He shifted her upward as she slowly went down. Alice's stomach growled loudly, and Shun couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, let's find something to eat." He looked at the passing signs. Most of them were classroom numbers, but eventually he found the cafeteria sign. "Look, Alice. We're going to get you some food right now." She mumbled something in response, and Shun walked in, pleased.

The cafeteria seemed a bit more pleasant than the hallway. The tables and chairs were in place, unlike most of the classrooms. Shun set up three chairs for Alice to lay down on, and he headed over to the kitchen.

"Hello?" he called out, hoping for some sort of response. He looked around and saw that no one was around. Shun huffed and searched the around, his stomach too also growling.

His search for food was fruitless, so he went back to Alice's side. Shun shook her, but she gave no response. Shun sighed and rested on a nearby chair. How long had he been walking? It seemed like forever. He shut his eyes and relaxed. The cafeteria didn't seem so bad. Perhaps they can rest here.

"Someone's here." Shun immediately opened his eyes and saw Alice sitting up, looking at one of the exits.

"Alice!" He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. "I'm glad you're finally awake."

"Someone's here." Alice repeated, with dazed eyes. Shun followed her gaze and his eyes widened.

"Fabia!" The said girl's eyes began to tear up, and she tackled him into a hug. She sobbed in his chest, gripping his arms.

"I'm so glad you're here. I-I thought I was all alone." Unsure of what to do, Shun stroked her back as an attempt to be soothing.

"I'm glad to see your alright, Fabia." Alice said in her usual perky tone. Her eyes seemed to have gone back to normal. "From, whatever is going on." She glanced around the cafeteria, wondering where exactly they were. Shun could feel Fabia's grip tighten on his arms.

"Fabia that hurts." She ignored his question.

"Why is she with you?" She said in a low whisper so Alice couldn't hear. Taken aback from the comment, he raised his eyebrows. Fabia's eyes widened as she realized what she said and laughed nervously. "J-Just kidding." She pulled away from Shun and rubbed the back of her head, still laughing nervously.

"So um," Alice began, interrupting them. "Where are we?" Shun wondered that too, but Fabia clenched her teeth in angry, tears threatening to fall out of her eyes.

"This place," she managed to whisper after a while. "This place...is hell!" She began to sob. "Where I was, the stench of blood was everywhere! I found numerous of of suicide notes and corpses. The atmosphere here is horrible. I-I want to go home." Fabia continued to sob, and Shun comforted her again.

"Onee-chan!" They whirled around to where Fabia had entered before.

There, stood a girl revenant who couldn't have been older than 7. "Onee-chan, come play with me!" Fabia shrieked as the girl began walking towards them. Shun pushed Fabia behind him. "Onee-chan, Onee-chan, onee-" Suddenly her mouth began to unrealistically widened further and soon the sides of her mouth began to tear open. A horrible scream came out of the little girl.

Alice ran towards her, despite Shun and Fabia's yells. She grabbed the girl's head and placed her forehead against the girls. A light began to surround them, and Fabia and Shun shut their eyes. The light soon disappeared. The girl's cheeks were back to normal, and she was slowly beginning to fade away.

"Thank you," the girl whispered before disappearing completely. Fabia and Shun stared at her in disbelief.

"H-How did you do that?" Shun said at last. Alice looked perplexed as well.

"It just came naturally..."

* * *

_Baron_

He slowly opened his eyes and groaned. His head hurt like hell. Baron tried to move his legs but realized his legs were chained to the table he was on. It was the same with his arms. Baron looked around.

It was a dim room, possibly the teacher's lounge. Chairs were scattered all over, and some of the floor was missing. He was about to call out for help when he heard the sound of metal being dragged.

"No..." It had to the man that attacked him before. "No!" The pale man came to his view, staring at him with those black eye sockets. "Please, let me go!" He screamed and tried to break free. The pale man released the sledgehammer and held up a long knife. "Stop!"

Without warning, the man plunged the knife down on his stomach. Baron screamed due to the tremendous pain. He began to move the knife around, cutting up more of Baron's stomach. With each move, more and more blood splattered to the floor. He began to cough, as blood began to fill his lungs. Baron was slowly losing his vision.

No. It couldn't end like this. His family was waiting for him. All his siblings...he was supposed to teach them how to play volleyball today. They were probably wondering where he was.

He turned to the hallway windows, and his eyes widened. Just outside, he could see three floating kids. One was missing an eyeball; one had a deep gash in his stomach; and the last one was missing her upper head. And with them was,

"A-Ace?" He gasped. Blood trickled out of Baron's mouth. Ace put a hand on the glass and tilted his head to the side. His eyes seemed dazed. And then he turned around and continued to walk. "Wait! Ace! ACE!" The man slit his throat, and he stopped moving.

* * *

_Keith, Mira, and Gus_

Keith sighed and returned his phone to his pocket. He turned back to the other two looking slightly defeated.

"Looks like we don't have signal here." So it would be useless to try and call the others. Mira stared at her own phone, longingly.

She was worried about the others. How were they? Were they safe? Alive? Mira just wanted to hear their voices again, safe and sound. She pressed her phone against her chest.

"Don't worry," Mira looked up and saw Gus's comforting face. "We'll see them again." She sniffled and smiled back at him.

"Thanks, Gus." It was surprising that it would be Gus who tried to comfort her. After all, he was the one who snapped first. Mira quickly glanced at his neck. Gus had taken to liberty to try and hide the bruises on his neck with hair since he noticed they kept staring at it.

"Looks like it's a dead end." Keith said, snapping Mira out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw it indeed was a dead end. The wall had a couple of blood stains. The smell reached her nose, and she slightly gagged. Keith noticed this. "Let's move on then."

Mira stared at her in awe. Through everything they've been through, Keith had always taken the lead. He was the reason she could be as calm as he was. She was grateful that she ended up with her older brother in this hell hole.

As they walked, they heard a slight buzz. Gus realized it was his phone and pulled it out, confused. His eyes widened, and he began to shake.

"Gus, what is it?" Keith asked, alarmed. Gus looked at him, frightened.

"Gus, where are you?" Mira and Keith were shocked. Mylene's voice was coming from Gus's phone. Her voice seemed rushed.

"This place is terrifying." This time, her voice sounded terrified.

"Come back, soon please." she pleaded. Gus's hand shook, violently.

"Is that you outside the room?" His phone was threatening to fall out of his hands.

"Why did you leave me?" Her voice seemed to be becoming harsher. Almost demonic.

"It's your fault I'm dead. It's all your fault! You don't deserve to live! I should have lived!"

Keith forcibly grabbed the phone out of Gus's hand and chucked it. Gus was still shaking.

"Gus, snap out of it!" Keith demanded. "There's no way Mylene sent those last few messages!"

Gus's eyes slowly began to glaze over. He slowly began to walk away from them and then began to run. They chased after him, worried that he might be attacked by a stray revenant. He immediately stopped in front of a disturbing looking classroom. The windows were completely covered in blood, as if someone's body had exploded. Mira and Keith slightly shuddered at the sight.

"Enough of this Gus!" Keith shouted. He pushed Mira behind him. "Why are you acting like this? This isn't like you, Gus!" He was still looking at the classroom's door. "I want the old Gus back! The kind-hearted Gus who always looked out for me and never let anything bring him down!" Keith was barely managing to keep himself from crying. Gus slowly turned around, with his glazed eyes and devious smile on his face.

"I'm the same, Gus!" Gus laughed, spreading his arms out. "If anyone is being weird, it's you!"

Behind him, there seemed to be over two dozen revenants giggling, reaching out for them. Mira screamed and pulled Keith's sleeve.

"Gus, get away from them!" But he just continued to laugh. The revenants began to grab him, but Keith grabbed Gus's wrist and began to run.

The revenants began to laugh and chase the trio.

"This is hopeless!" Gus shouted, cackling. "You'll never meet your friends, and you'll never escape this place!"

"Shut up!" shouted Keith. "Get the hell out of Gus's body, now!" Gus laughed and started pulling him back. Keith was surprised at Gus's strength. Had he always been this strong? The revenants were closing in.

"You can't save this body. Even before coming here, he was already at his limit. He'll die here eventually!" Gus's laugh merged with the revenants' laughter.

"Leave him!" Mira shouted, tears in her eyes. Keith stared at her shocked. She covered her mouth and shook her head. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it." The revenants were closing in, and Keith glared at them.

"Sorry, Gus." He grabbed Gus's head and slammed his forehead onto his. Gus let out a grunt before passing out, and Keith swept him of his feet before he could fall. "Lets go!" He shouted.

They made a sharp left and saw a classroom. Mira tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Damn it!" cried out Mira. The next classroom was across a huge hold in the floor. There was no way they were going to make it.

"Found them!" They whirled around and saw the revenants blocking their path. They were trapped!

"Shit!" Keith cursed.

The ghosts suddenly became a black aura/mist and began to surround them. It started going in through their mouths, beginning to suffocate them. Keith began to wheeze and his vision was filled with the black aura. Was this going to be the end of them. Without seeing their friends again?

Suddenly the black aura blew away, and they could breath again. Keith was on his knees and hands, panting. Mira was sitting against the wall, crying. And Gus laid on the floor, not awake yet. Above them was a floating girl with glasses and a school uniform. She held an empty bottle in her hand.

"It's all right," she said before they could react. "I drove the other revenants with holy water. Unlike them, I have no interest in killing you." They sighed in relief.

"Who are you?" Mira said, once she caught her breath. The ghost floated down to the floor.

"My name is Naho Saenoki. And I've come to warn you about two things." She disappeared and reappeared above Gus. "The reason your friend was acting like this is because the darkening took over his body." Mira looked slightly confused.

"Wh-What's the darkening?"

"The Darkening is the result of the school's curse. This place is designed for you to slowly lose your sanity. Once you give in to you dark emotions, the Darkening takes over you. It can make a person kill others or themselves." Keith looked at Gus nervously.

"So...will Gus be ok?" asked Keith. Naho nodded.

"I removed it from him. But it's worth noting he can be taken over by it again if he's not careful. Same goes to you two. And last, beware of Sachiko." Her body was slowly disappeared, and she cursed. "I can't stay here any longer. But if you stay alive, I'm sure we'll meet again."

"Wait!" Keith shouted. "Who is Sachiko and how do we get out of here?"

But she was gone.

* * *

_**One thing I would like to say is, the way Keith, Mira, and Gus almost died is the same way Mylene died, except the got rid of half of her face as well.**_

_**Oh! Speaking of deaths, looks like we're adding Baron to the list.**_

**Characters Dead So Far: Mylene, Baron**

_**What's up with Alice's ability?**_

_**Why did Ace do nothing when he saw Baron being killed?**_

_**Who is Naho and is she there to help them or kill them? (Any Corpse Party fans here already know the answer xD)**_

_**Please review and leave your thoughts :)!**_


	5. Chapter 5: A Medium

A/N: This chapter came out later than it was supposed to be x)! Sorry, but I ended up being busy for school. Nevertheless, the chapter is here and I hope you enjoy it! Unfortunately for all you gore freaks, I have no chapter warnings for this chapter :)

* * *

_A face only visible through a candle. A rainy night. A hushed silence between all of them. And then, a flash from lightening followed by the roaring sound of thunder and a scream. The lights come back on, and they all burst out laughing._

_Runo had invited them to stay after school to hear scary stories. Unfortunately for Dan, he happened to be a huge baby. A light blush appeared on his face, and he turned away._

_"I-I was just surprised by the lightning!" Another set of laughter, causing the blush to redden._

_"Oh please, Dan," Shun scoffed. "You were holding on to my arm the whole time during the story." Dan opened up his mouth to deny it, but them realized it was useless and closed it with a sigh._

_"That was a great story, Runo." Alice praised, smiling at him. Julie joined in._

_"Yeah! It was so creepy but that made it even better!" She gave Runo a wink. Everyone one agreed, and Runo couldn't have felt happier. She loved telling scary stories to her friends. In fact, it was her passion. Though, her stories were inspired from Naho, her favorite journalist, who happened to be a paranormal investigator. For some reason, though, Naho hadn't updated her blog for a couple of months now..._

_"I believe it is time to go," said Klaus, standing up. "It is after all, 7."_

_Everyone groaned and stood up as well. As they were grabbing their things, Runo cleared her throat._

_"Before we leave, I want to do a charm with you guys." Everyone stopped and watched Runo pull out a paper doll. "I find it on the internet. It's called "Sachiko Ever After". Those who do it end up being friends forever. I wanted to do it since it's Dan's last day here, you know?" Dan smiled at her. "So, do you guys want to do it?" They all glanced at each other. Most of the girls agreed, excited, while the other boys (aside from Dan) seemed a bit reluctant._

_"That seems kinda of silly though," Keith said, scratching the back of his head. "We're in High School, you know?" Mira punched his arm._

_"Oh, come on Keith! It's for Dan!" Keith sighed._

_"Fine! You up for it too, Gus?" Keith asked, turning to his friend. Gus smiled at him._

_"If you're up for it." Some of the girls whispered amongst themselves giggling (of he is, after all, Keith is doing it, teehee!) (oh, they're so cute!) (ugh, just get together already!)._

_"Shun?" Alice asked. Shun nodded. Eventually, all the boys agreed._

_"So what do we do, Runo?" asked Dan, eagerly. She put out the paper doll, and they got in a circle._

_"Ok! Everyone grab a piece of the doll." They did as instructed. "So in your mind, you chant "Sachiko, we beg of you" the amount of the people there are here. So that's...wow, 19 people. So say it 19 times, no more, no less or else the charm won't work. Ok go!" In their minds, they chanted "Sachiko, we beg of you" until they counted 19 times. They opened their eyes and Runo continued. "Now, everyone pull!" They pull until the paper doll was ripped to shreds. "Great! Now keep the piece with you forever! Don't you dare lose it!"_

_Everyone stared at their piece of paper, smiling at what it symbolized. Their eternal friendship. Ren whipped out his phone and said,_

_"We should at least take a photo of all of us." Everyone agreed, excited. They all posed and as Ren focused on them._

_"Hey, what about you Ren?" complained Marucho. He shook his head._

_"I don't like having my photo taken. Now everyone, smile!"_

_The flash went off, and the picture was taken. Everyone surrounded Ren, wanting to see the photo._

_"Oh, that's a great photo." said Fabia._

_"Send it to me," ordered Mylene. Everyone agreed with her, and Ren laughed._

_"Alright, alright! Don't worry, you'll all get it." He walked away from the group and sent a group message with the photo. "There!"_

_As everyone admired the photo, the ground suddenly began to shake. Everyone gasped, and most grabbed hold of each other._

_"An Earthquake?" exclaimed Baron. The windows began to break, causing everyone to scream. And soon the ground began to split open._

_"What the hell?!" Soon, they all fell into the darkness of the hole._

* * *

_Ren and Marucho_

"This window doesn't seem to want to open either." muttered Ren. He released his grip on the window and turned to Marucho, who seemed to be concentrating hard. "Got any ideas?" Marucho snapped out of his train of thought and laughed nervously.

"Unfortunately, not this time Ren." Ren hummed and looked around him. There was simply no clue that would reveal where they were. Ren rubbed the back of his head, wondering if he had hit it, and this just happened to be a dream.

"It smells here," Ren muttered. Marucho looked worried.

"Isn't that how...corpses smell like?" They stared at each other for a while, but then Ren busted out laughing.

"Corpses? Come up with something better next time, Marucho." Even as he said those words, he couldn't shake off the uneasiness he felt. "I wonder where the others have gone."

"Maybe I can call them!" Marucho gasped, pulling out his phone and dialing Dan's number. He waited patiently as it rang and heard the click of the phone. "Dan! Where are you guys? Did you pull some kind of prank on Ren and I?" For a while he heard nothing but the sound of someone breathing. "Dan?"

"Eh?" Marucho's eyes widened. It was the voice of a little girl. "What are you doing here?" She giggled, which almost sounded diabolical. "Don't you know? Things get pretty scary around here at night."

"Wh-Who is this? Why do you have Dan's phone?" She laughed again, and it became quiet once more. A cold chill went down his spine.

"Sachiko." And the line went dead. Marucho quickly closed his phone and threw it across the room.

"Marucho?" Ren looked at him, concerned. Marucho huffed.

"Th-This prank is going way too far!" Marucho hurriedly picked up his phone, making sure it wasn't broken. "Let's just hurry up and get out of here!"

"But," Ren pointed at the door. "The door is stuck."

Slowly, the door opened up. They both silently gasped, and Ren ran outside the room.

"Hey! Who's there?" He was surprised to find that no one could be seen. If there was a person, they must have disappeared.

"Strange," Marucho noted, pushing up his glasses as he walked out. "It makes me wonder if you were really trying to open the door earlier." Ren shook his head.

"Of course I was! I swear, that door didn't move an inch." Silence fell over them.

"Ah, we should probably get going if we plan on getting out of here..." Ren said, finally. Marucho nodded, and they began to walk. They heard a squeal come from a locker. Ren and Marucho jumped back as the locker door bursted open.

"Ren! Marucho! I'm so glad I'm not alone!" Julie hugged them both tightly, giggling.

"Julie?" Marucho gasped. "What were you doing in a locker?" She pulled away from them and began to fix her hair.

"You're not going to believe it! I woke up in one of these classrooms, and when I went out to the hall these three ghost children attacked me!" She shivered a little. "They were so gross." Marucho and Ren stared at her, disbelieving.

"Um, Julie? Are you sure?" Ren said, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe you imagined it." Julie stomped her foot.

"What? No way! I wouldn't stuff myself in locker to run away from my imagination. Look! I still got goosebumps!" She put her arm out, giving them permission to feel her arms. The two were still unconvinced.

"Anyway, have you seem any of the others?" Marucho asked. Julie seemed annoyed.

"You totally don't believe me, do you? Well you'll see!" Julie grabbed their arms and continued their path, completely ignoring their question.

* * *

_Alice, Fabia, and Shun_

The trio had soon departed from the cafeteria after the Alice's bizarre purification of a spirit. They had no idea where they were going. Hell, they didn't even know what to look for, aside from their friends. Many paths ended in dead ends. But what was extremely peculiar was that, when they left an area, it seem to became darker in its appearance.

For now, they settled in the infirmary room. Fabia had fallen asleep quickly, unlike Alice (who had, after all, been unconscious for the longest time) and Shun (who simply could not sleep due to what they had past). Alice was quietly examining the documents on the walls.

"Oh, Shun," Shun looked away from the ceiling and turned his attention to the girl. Alice pulled out one of the papers on the wall. "Listen to this..."

_'Breaking News: Serial Kidnapping Ends In Murder'_

_The good name of Heavenly Host Elementary School has been stained in blood today as horrific details on the recent wave of disappearances are revealed. Over the past month, numerous children have gone missing within the town, and authorities quickly turned to kidnapping as the most likely explanation. Now investigators have located the whereabouts of these children, and their findings are far worse than anyone could've anticipated. The bodies of the absconded youths were discovered within the Heavenly Host Elementary School building on September 18th, 1973 at around 7:00 PM. Authorities further revealed that a male instructor from the school was found with them, alive but near-catatonic, holding a pair of bloodied scissors. Each of the corpses appeared to have had its tongue sev_ed and remove_ique mutilations far too grot_g to describe._

"You can barely make out the bottom, unfortunately..." Shun sat up.

"I've heard about Heavenly Host Elementary! It was the school before ours..." Alice examined the paper again.

"Do...do you think that's where we are?" Shun narrowed his eyes, thinking. Eventually, he shook his head and laid back down.

"That's impossible. The school was destroyed."

"You should be more open-minded, or else you'll be shocked by everything you see here." said a quiet voice. The wind inside the room suddenly seemed to be swirling, as if there was a tiny tornado inside. The paper Alice was holding escaped her grip and was lost in the wind. Fabia slowly woke up.

The wind finally stopped, and in the center of the room was a high school girl. She had short black hair and eyes that resembled dead fish eyes. Glasses rested comfortably on her nose, and she had a red pentagon-shaped hair ornament on the top left of her head. The fact that she was floating was the only thing that indicated she wasn't a human, or at least not anymore.

"Do not fear, I have no intentions of hurting you." She placed a hand on her chest and slightly bowed. "I am

Naho Saenoki. I was killed here, and I have roamed around these halls ever since." The three of them tried to find their words.

"Per-Perhaps you can provide us with answers then!" Alice exclaimed, looking a bit relieved. Naho seemed a bit interested in Alice.

"Hm," Then she remembered Alice's statement and nodded. "I'm sure I can provide you some answers..." They all glanced at each other.

"Where are we?" Naho huffed and rolled her eyes.

"I told you to keep an open mind." She snapped her fingers and the document appeared in her hands. "Right now you are in Heavenly Host Elementary School." They all broke out in cold sweats. Even if Fabia hadn't been awake to hear the story, she couldn't help but be nervous by the other two's silence.

"Are our friends here?" asked Fabia. Naho grinned, but it seemed a bit...devious.

"Of course they are," Naho tried to hold back her laughter. "But you won't be able to meet. You are all in each different planes of this dimension. So even if you're standing in the same room, you won't be able to see them!" Shun hit the wall, furious with her attitude.

"How do we cross these planes?" he demanded. Naho looked crossed, and she clicked her tongue.

"Careful how you talk to me, boy." She replied coldly. "But you might be able to do it yourselves..." She turned to Alice and began to float around her. "This one seems to be a medium." Alice seemed bewildered.

"A...medium?" Naho rubbed her chin and nodded.

"Yes. It would explain why you were able to purify that weak revenant. Don't get too cocky, though. Some of the spirits here are too malevolent to purify." Naho's ear twitched. "I need to take my leave, now. Something interesting is about to happen." Before Alice, or anyone else could stop her, she disappeared.

"What do you think she meant by 'interesting'?" asked Fabia nervously. Shun shook his head.

"I don't know, but we have to find our friends. I have a bad feeling about this." Alice was biting her nails, a habit she thought she got rid of long ago.

"Our friends," Alice's eyebrows furrowed. "They're in danger. We need to find them now." Alice looked at the two. They nodded and got to their feet.

"Let's find our friends."

* * *

A/N: I apologize if you guys were expecting someone dying in this chapter x). I mean, I can't kill one character per chapter or else I'm going to be left with none.

As Naho said, things are going to be interesting in the next chapter. What do you think will happen :)?

Also, I have already began planning for the sequel. Yes, there will be a sequel. What will happen? That's for you to find out when I publish it, so look forward to it!

_**Characters Dead So Far:**_ Mylene, Baron


End file.
